


【艾利/授翻】Greater Than The Sun大于太阳

by TINOJM17



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23714239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TINOJM17/pseuds/TINOJM17
Summary: 一个难得的和平时刻提醒着利威尔珍惜生命中的美好事物。
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 4





	【艾利/授翻】Greater Than The Sun大于太阳

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shittyfoureyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shittyfoureyes/gifts).
  * A translation of [Greater Than The Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22982338) by [shittyfoureyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shittyfoureyes/pseuds/shittyfoureyes). 



> Sorry to put it here so late. Although I already put it on LOFTER, I still decided to put it here too.  
> 作者Note：  
> 这篇文基于一副美丽的作品，我收到了来自Ningyo Gaaru 描绘的一个喜爱着艾伦并深感不安的利威尔。这是我对你美丽的作品表达感谢的方式，我希望你能喜欢！如果你未曾看过他们的众筹网站。说真的，去看看吧，你会喜欢的。

利威尔一听到走廊里坚硬的石质地板上传来缓慢的脚步声耳朵就竖起来了。脚步声在门口停下来了，利威尔在一堆报告中抬起头，想看看是哪个半死不活地拖着身子跨过了门槛。摇曳的烛光在突然闪现在那里的幽灵的脸上投射出了深深的阴影。肩膀仍然倚在门框上倾斜的来访者开口了。  
“哦，真好。我还以为你会来呢。”  
利威尔轻轻拍了拍膝盖上沉重的文件，把弯折的书页拉直，然后把它们放在旁边的桌子上。站在门口的侦查兵给了兵长一个虚弱但温暖的微笑，队长也向他伸出手臂示意。  
“你看起来真是狼狈死了。”利威尔开玩笑地向一瘸一拐走向他的精疲力尽的男孩指出了这个显而易见的事实。面对这种充满爱意的冒犯，艾伦吃吃地笑了，跌跌撞撞地倒在利威尔身旁的沙发上。  
“我就喜欢这样。”艾伦嘟囔道，把头靠上兵长那温暖而结实的胸膛。利威尔拨乱了艾伦的头发，又吻了吻他的发顶，自己也跟着笑了起来，艾伦则用鼻尖蹭了蹭他的脖颈，高兴地发出了哼唧。他闭上疲倦的绿眼睛，嗅着利威尔令人安心的气息，吸收着他的温暖，但仅仅几秒钟之后，他突然坐了起来。“对不起，打扰你工作了吗？”  
“永远不会。”利威尔发自内心地答道，用一只胳膊搂住了艾伦的肩，鼓励他把头靠回去。“不管怎么说，我已经看腻了那些差劲的报告。真不知道为什么埃尔文非要我全读完。他们说的全都千篇一律，真他妈让人精神麻木。”  
“你读我的了吗？”艾伦再次合上了眼，靠的更近了些。利威尔把头靠在沙发背上，闭上了困倦的双眼。他哼了一声，表示自己读过了。  
“我都不用看底下的署名就知道是你的。”  
“是什么把我暴露了？”艾伦仍然咕哝着，但现在他的声音里透着一丝愉悦。他把整个脸转了过去，藏起自己的笑容。  
“嗯，首先，整篇报告都跟用鸡爪趴出来的一样，这是一大线索。”利威尔开玩笑地挤了挤艾伦，又兀自笑了。“如果不算这一点的话……你应该知道这份报告是关于任务，而不是关于我的，对吧？”随着艾伦笑出了声，利威尔的笑容也放大了。“小混蛋。”  
“这的确是关于任务的！没有我们兵长出色的领导，是不会有今天的成功的！”艾伦把脸转向利威尔，利威尔低头用责备的目光望着他，但他眼神中的悦色和上扬的嘴角使这番警告毫无说服力。  
利威尔吻了吻艾伦的额头，花了点时间回味了一下艾伦傻兮兮的笑颜和目若朗星的眼，然后又垂下头去。  
执行任务总是压力巨大，但这次应该比较容易。这次只是一个基本的渗透侦察任务，不用立体机动装置，没有巨人，没有目标，只是一点点窥视，一点轻微的干扰，和几个小时在酒吧的闲聊而已。那些下班的议员总是聚在一起，喝得不省人事。小菜一碟。  
万事总是出乎意料。  
但现在一切都结束了，评估和跟踪也都掩盖过去了，除了几个黑眼圈和几处淤伤之外，每个人都活着回来了。  
他们就不能让侦察兵休息一下吗？当然不能。  
“你们都做得很好，我为你们骄傲。”艾伦听到这番夸奖，身子在利威尔身侧扭动了一下，利威尔喜欢他那强健、勇敢的士兵的手臂搂住他的腰的感觉。利威尔就是为了和艾伦相处这些平淡时刻而活的。源源不断的压力和危险让调查小组的每个人都付出了代价，尤其是利威尔和艾伦。偷闲对他们来说是一种奢侈，甚至比其他人更为奢侈，所以利威尔总是想确保自己能和艾伦一起享受这些难得的时刻，尽情享受。  
“你要我给你弄点吃的吗？”如果说利威尔如此疲惫不堪是因为审阅报告，那艾伦准是饿着了。  
“过会儿吧。”艾伦侧着身躺着更舒服了些，利威尔让他躺在自己的膝上，尽管他知道随时都可能有人从他身边经过。“就让我的眼睛先休息会儿。”  
这是很长的一秒。  
利威尔尚未反应过来，艾伦已经睡熟了。  
利威尔知道不该吵醒艾伦——显然，他累坏了，需要休息——但他抗拒不了用手去拨弄那乱蓬蓬的柔软的棕发的冲动，于是他便那么做了，尽管动作小心翼翼。它很柔软。有些打结，没错，但是如此柔软。  
就像他对艾伦的感情一般柔软和纠结。  
利威尔从未料到事情会这样展开。  
他知道自己这样脾气暴躁、疲惫不堪的老兵配不上艾伦。他知道他们处在危如累卵、暗无天日的环境下。这就是利威尔最开始反抗的原因。他知道他随时都有可能死，他们是为了该死的巨人而战的。在三个兵团里，调查兵团人数最少，死亡率最高，这是有原因的。艾伦不该爱上这样一个有50%概率随时丧命的人。调查兵团里萌生的爱情保证能叫人肝肠寸断。  
艾伦也很容易成为那不幸的50%中的一员。  
但利威尔永远不会让这种事发生。只要他还有一口气，他就会保护艾伦，无论这个愿望有多自私。艾伦让生命充满了意义，他对这个孩子的爱无法言说。他的抗拒是多么蠢啊。但是，话说回来，他又如何能知晓爱情是这么不可思议呢？这么强大、美妙和令人心惊呢？这么珍贵，这么美好，一如爱他的那个人一般？  
他不知道，如果不是艾伦，他永远不会知道。  
让艾伦走进他的心是他做过最好也是最坏的决定。他从未恋爱过。从没有属于自己的人。也从没想过这事。但现在？现在他懂得了生活有多值得。现在他也知道了自己将会失去什么。  
他不会去想这些的。他们此时此刻，活着，不顾一切，而且会一直如此。  
利威尔从未觉得自己是个冷酷无情的人，但话又说回来，在他的人生里，他从未感受过艾伦那样温暖的爱。人的爱情就如太阳一般耀眼而炽热，足以融化他没意识到已经冻结的心。  
利威尔的一生都处在无法逃脱的黑暗中。他记得第一次看见太阳时的情景。清晰地记得他当时的感受。不可比拟。  
艾伦甚至大于太阳。  
艾伦的光芒是如此明亮，只有他的热量足以把他内心的阴暗燃烧殆尽。利威尔对艾伦的爱与感激之情，只有回报以爱才能超越。  
利威尔叹了口气，低头望着这个头发蓬乱的男孩，他的脑袋枕在膝盖上，轻声打着呼噜，他的身体温暖而沉甸甸的，当他做梦时，蜷曲的双手会微微抽搐。他看上去平静而满足。利威尔希望艾伦的梦和他做的梦一样好。尽管入睡的只有艾伦。

“利威尔，你看完——”  
埃尔文一进屋就愣住了，他在那站了一会，看着眼前的情景。刚开始，他有点震惊，但很快摇摇头，自顾自地笑了。  
埃尔文悄无声息地关上了身后的门，利威尔假装没有听见脚步声。


End file.
